


Busy Days, Sleepy Nights

by NguWritesFanfictions



Category: Nefarious (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Just some cuteness adorableness etc, Minor mentions of Crow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NguWritesFanfictions/pseuds/NguWritesFanfictions
Summary: Malice and Mayapple having a small talk a night after a busy day.





	Busy Days, Sleepy Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I haven't written a fic in a minute...

Malice sat on Mayapple's bed, as the stars in the sky twinkled slightly. She did quiet like how the stars sparkled in the night sky, even though the street lights tended to block out the stars a lot. She watched as Mayapple walked over to her. “Done getting ready for tonight, my sweet Apple?”

“Of course~” Mayapple gave out a short giggle, she sat right next to Malice. Despite what most people think, Malice being a villain made no difference to Mayapple. Malice was a person, just like anyone else she had ever known. Although, she had to say she felt more relaxed with Malice, less stressed.

“Good, because I didn't spend a whole day planning out a small plan to crash your city just to be ignored for night time cuddles.” Malice chuckled, pulling Mayapple close and hugging her.

“Of course, I'd never ignore you Malice~” Mayapple gave a reassuring smile to Malice. She had never thought she could find this kind of life for a long time, but it was definitely relaxing. Minus the whole being Macro Cities current hero. Although, sometimes she ponders on the idea if she would ever have to face against her friend, Crow, as after all, he is one of Macro Cities Number 1 Villains... Next to is father Buzzard.

Malice gave a light kiss to Mayapple, the two settled down, watching the stars sparkle in the night sky for a few minutes. Mayapple rested her head on Malice's, the two enjoying the scenery for what seemed like a lifetime.

“Cherry, are you okay?” Malice questioned suddenly

“Hm? Of course Malice, why do you ask?” Mayapple blinked, a little confused.

“No reason.... Just checking” Malice gave a cute smile to Mayapple, kissing her cheek softly. Malice snaked her hand into Mayapple's, the two girls squeezing each others hands, enjoying the closeness they shared.

“I'm glad I went on that dating show.... It was fun!” Mayapple giggled, and slowly lay down with Malice, simply to just finally rest after a busy busy day. After all, tomorrow could lead to much more fun fights, and some interesting developments for the two girls.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this dumb cute fanfic :D
> 
> I tried haha.


End file.
